1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (TV) broadcasting system, and in particular, to a system and method for taking a survey to determine audience rating using an internet television. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 41880/1997, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, almost every television broadcasting station and audience rating survey institute regularly takes surveys of audiences to determine ratings of specified TV channels during specified time periods. The survey results are used to determine advertising rates of specified time periods, or to reorganize a broadcasting program. A known technique for taking a survey of the audience to determine ratings involves telephoning a limited random sample of homes and asking which channel is currently being viewed. Such a random sample survey requires a lot of money and time. Further, this survey technique may be relatively inaccurate due to insincere answers to inquiries, and time intervals between the surveys may be restricted.